


new year's eve.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: a dyad in the force (aka all my ben/rey fics) [183]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, December writing challenge, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Inspired by Music, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Party, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: She shrugged her coat off and placed it in the designated place, and she was headed towards the kitchen to get a drink when Finn suddenly appeared in front of her.  “I don’t want to talk about it.”Finn just shook his head.  “What stupid shit are you two fighting about now?”“Fighting about stupid shit?  Oh no,” Rey said, shaking her head.  “He broke up with me while I was serving us breakfast, which of course made for the most awkward meal I’ve ever had in my life.  ‘Good morning, Rey.  By the way, this is over.  Can you pass the orange juice?’  Fuck him.”or:  Rey's boyfriend broke up with her during breakfast.  Ben's girlfriend kicked him out sometime around lunch.  They both go to Finn & Rose's NYE party, decide to spend the night getting drunk together, and discover something interesting when they share a midnight kiss.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: a dyad in the force (aka all my ben/rey fics) [183]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601755
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51
Collections: December Writing Challenge - 2020





	new year's eve.

**Author's Note:**

> December writing challenge day 31. THANK GOD THIS IS OVER. This was a struggle, y'all. A real, real struggle.
> 
> this is probably complete and utter shit, but it's all my mind has left after 31 days of writing.
> 
> and as always, if you like what you read and you want to see more, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. enjoy!
> 
> Happy New Year!
> 
> December 31 Prompt: Both of us broke up with our significant others before midnight, what do you say? Let’s kiss each other so it’s not awkward. (dresupi on Tumblr)  
> Title Song: New Year’s Eve by Brooke Fraser

Rey showed up at Finn and Rose’s party ready to kill the lousy motherfucker that she’d spent the last few months of her life wasting her time on. Yeah, they might have been headed towards a breakup, and yeah, she might be glad that it was done with now, but that didn’t mean that he needed to fucking break up with her during breakfast on New Year’s Eve. It really didn’t. Guess she was going to start over to begin the new year.

But first, she was going to get drunk.

She shrugged her coat off and placed it in the designated place, and she was headed towards the kitchen to get a drink when Finn suddenly appeared in front of her. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Finn just shook his head. “What stupid shit are you two fighting about now?”

“Fighting about stupid shit? Oh no,” Rey said, shaking her head. “He broke up with me while I was serving us breakfast, which of course made for the most awkward meal I’ve ever had in my life. ‘Good morning, Rey. By the way, this is over. Can you pass the orange juice?’ Fuck him.”

Finn stared at her for a few moments before turning and pointing towards the place where they had set up the table with the alcohol. “It’s not in the kitchen. It’s over there. Please don’t get too drunk, but you are welcome to stay here tonight.”

“Thank you very much,” Rey said, and Finn pulled her into a hug. 

“He’s a fucking moron. Just remember that.”

“I will once this motherfucking anger subsides. But right now, I just want to murder him.”

Finn shook his head as he let go of her. “Please don’t murder anyone.”

“I’m not going to,” Rey said, rolling her eyes. “I just want to.”

“That I can allow.”

Rey smacked at Finn’s shoulder. “Thanks, Dad.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Then don’t fucking give me permission for shit. You’re not my father.”

Finn nodded. “Right. You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted,” Rey said, smiling at him. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get drunk.”

Finn nodded and Rey headed in the opposite direction of where she had been, reaching the alcohol and quickly grabbing a glass. She surveyed the options, found the bottle of tequila, and poured herself a glass. 

Fuck that lousy motherfucker so, so much.  
  
  
  
  
Ben’s girlfriend was a fucking bitch.

Or, well, ex-girlfriend, because nothing says Happy New Year more than being kicked out of your own apartment on New Year’s Eve.

Fuck her.

Sure, they’d been headed in this direction, and sure, he’d been planning on ending things in a couple of weeks, but he’d thought they could get through the holidays first. 

Apparently not.

He showed up at Finn and Rose’s for the party, and the moment he saw Rose, he could tell that she knew something was wrong. “Don’t ask.”

“Which of course means I’m going to ask,” Rose said, looking around. “Where is she?”

“At my apartment, which I am not welcomed back to,” Ben said bitterly. “Fucking bitch kicked me out of my own apartment.”

“Oh, Ben,” Rose said, but Ben just shook his head.

“I am not in the mood for discussing this or for pity. I just want to enjoy the evening and get drunk.”

Rose sighed. “Fine, but stay here tonight, okay?”

Ben nodded, looked around, and then headed towards the table with the alcohol. 

Fuck that fucking bitch so, so much.  
  
  
  
  
Rey looked up as Ben approached the table and she could tell immediately that he was as furious as she was. “What’s up with you?” 

“That fucking bitch,” Ben started, then shook his head and reached for the whiskey. “Nope, not worth talking about.”

“Well, I will not talk about her so long as you promise not to talk about the lousy motherfucker,” Rey said, knocking back another tequila shot. “Fuck him.”

Ben stared at her for a moment before coming to a conclusion. “It’s over, isn’t it?”

Rey looked up at him. “It’s over for you too, isn’t it?”

“Yep,” Ben said, grabbing a glass and pouring himself a drink. “Fucking today of all days.”

Rey let out a small laugh. “Me too.”

Ben just shook his head. “How did we ever get mixed up with such fucking assholes?”

“Don’t know,” Rey said, pouring another shot. “Don’t care right now either. Just want to get drunk.”

“Then I will get drunk with you,” Ben said, raising his glass. “To freedom from idiots.”

“To freedom from idiots,” Rey said, clinking her glass against Ben’s. “Let’s get drunk.”  
  
  
  
  
Midnight was a minute away, according to the call that went up, and Ben and Rey stared at everyone as they paired up. “Fuck midnight,” Ben said, making Rey laugh.

“No, midnight is great.”

“How the fuck is midnight great?”

“Because it’s a chance to start fresh,“ Rey said, looking over at Ben. “So I think you and I need to make that fresh start together.”

Ben stared at her for a few moments before blinking rapidly. “What?”

“You got ditched, and I got ditched, and I want a New Year’s kiss,” Rey said simply. “So I want you to kiss me at midnight.”

“Rey,” Ben said, hesitating. “I don’t know about this.”

“I do,” Rey said as the countdown started. She plucked the glass out of Ben’s hand and set both of theirs on the table. “Kiss me.”

Ben swallowed hard as Rey stepped closer to him. “This is awkward.”

“Ben, fucking kiss me.”

When the countdown hit three and Ben still hadn’t moved, Rey rolled her eyes and reached out, pulling him into a kiss just as the crowd called out “Happy New Year!”

Neither of them could believe what they felt when their lips met and they broke apart quickly, blinking rapidly and trying to get their thoughts together on what had just happened. After a moment, they stepped back towards each other and Ben brought his hands up to cup Rey’s face. “Did you…” he got out before Rey interrupted him.

“Fuck yes,” she said. “Kiss me again.”

Ben brought their lips together and this time they lost themselves in the kiss, breaking apart to come back together again. When they stopped, Ben took Rey’s hand and squeezed it. “I, um, not at the moment. I think we both need some time, but once we’re both ready then…”

“Then you take me to dinner,” Rey said, grinning. “And we see where it goes from there.”

“I think that sounds like a plan,” Ben said, grinning back. “I get over breakups really fast, just so you know.”

Rey laughed. “So do I.”

“Then I guess we won’t be waiting long.”

“No, I guess we won’t.”

“Okay, you two,” came Rose’s voice, and they turned to see her and Finn coming towards them. “We’re cutting you off.”

“What?” Rey asked.

“You two just made out for five minutes,” Finn pointed out. “If that doesn’t tell us that you’re well beyond drunk, I don’t know what else would.”

Ben and Rey laughed. “Alright,” Ben said, looking behind them at the two nearly empty bottles. “Maybe you’re right.”

“I know we are,” Rose said, shaking her head. “To bed with you, Rey.”

Rey let Rose take her by the hand and lead her to their spare bedroom. “Get some sleep, okay? And we can talk about the breakup in the morning.”

“I am never saying another thing about that lousy motherfucker again,” Rey said as she sat down on the bed. “Trust me on that one.”

Rose sighed. “You’re going to have to deal with it at some point.”

“I will, I will,” Rey promised. “Just not in the morning.”

“Fair,” Rose said, looking up when Finn and Ben came into the room. “What?”

“Ben is way too drunk to get home, so he’s going to stay tonight too,” Finn explained. “And since the party is still going on…”

“Then he can’t sleep on the sofa,” Rose finished. “Well, I guess we can get him a pillow and blanket for the floor.”

“Nonsense,” Rey said. “Ben can sleep in the bed with me.”

Finn and Rose exchanged a glance and Rey rolled her eyes. “Sleep, you idiots. We are capable of that, drunk or not.”

“Trust me, I’m not in any sort of state to be doing anything but sleeping tonight,” Ben said, and Rose sighed.

“Fine, but only because we need to get back to the party.”

“Goodnight, guys. Make yourselves breakfast in the morning before you leave, okay?” Finn said, and then he and Rose left the room.

Ben kicked off his shoes and he and Rey got into the bed. He pulled her close and she pillowed her head on his chest, and they both fell asleep thinking about how the old year had ended like shit, but the new year had started with some hope.


End file.
